A crazy new life
by Emi Akako
Summary: A story of a girl who meets Ichigo and the gang. New friends, New enemies, new loves. What is Emi ever to do about this?EmiIshida   This is an OC PAIRING FANFIC. Will have action, humor, and romance to a new level.


O-KAY A new story by me! And it's based on the anime bleach this time!

I know I really should be working on that sasunaru fanfiction, but it's on hold for now since I need to do this first. The plot is good to go in my head and so yeah.

**If you hate OC stories, what the heck are you doing here? **

If you do like oc stories somewhat, I hope you don't mind!! And thank you so much for having your time be spent on reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Bleach. However I own the character Emi Tsukichi. And Hikari is kari….my friend. She's awesome :D

…………………………………..

**A Crazy Life for me**

**Chapter 1: About me**

_It was such a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, and ah…the wind. No hollows around….!!...woops I forgot to mention that I'm apart of this extinct family line called Quincys. We fight these things called hollows from causing destruction. However the Quincys were wiped out because of the shinigami. Somehow my parents were able to hide their spirit energy and work together with the shinigami…weird huh? Before I get any far-_

"OW" Emi rubs her head as she looks up to the people standing over her. A boy with glasses took out his hand to Emi.

"Are you alright?" He pulls Emi up to her feet.

"Oh. Yeah…thanks". Emi smiled after he left for his seat.

"HA! EMI! It's your FIRST day of school and you TRIP into class!!"

Emi rushes to the window where the voice came from. Emi looks out and quickly yells, "HIKARI! Shut your mouth!!" Hikari quickly floats away while yelling at Emi.

"If you're so mad, fight me back!"

"You KNOW I can't do that here!"

After finishing what she had to say, Hikari quickly floated away for good while holding her middle huzzah at Emi.

"Geez, stupid Hikari and her being a vizard doesn't mean she can be so mean to me all the time."

Unknown to Emi, she was oblivious to the people who listened to her 'own conversation'.

"Alright everyone to your seats, pronto!"

The teacher exclaimed as everyone got to their designated seats.

"As you all are settling in, I have a new student to introduce to all of you." The teacher gestures her hand to Emi, and Emi quickly walks to the front of the classroom.

"Hello. Um. My name is Emi Tsukichi. I enjoy drawing, playing the piano, cooking, and playing tennis. My favorite food is sukiyaki and sushi. I dislike celery very much. I love making new friends so don't hesitate to talk to me!" Emi puts on her 'cute' smile, or so how she would call it.

Emi noticed the boy with the glasses who helped her earlier was looking outside. Not only him, but 4 other people were looking out of the window.

"And so there ya have it! Emi, would you please take a seat near Ishida please? Ishida! Raise your hand."

Ishida's head turned to the front of the class and raised his hand. Emi went down and say into the seat. Curious about what the 5 people were looking at, looked out of the window to see a hollow roaming around.

"Sensei! I suddenly need to go to the bathroom!" Emi quickly said jumping from her seat.

"Oh all right, but make it quick!"

Emi immediately ran out of the classroom to go take care of that hollow and save the townspeople from its destruction.

"Emi-san!" Emi heard her name being called but went on running to her destination. As she got as far as she could, Emi took out her necklace, using it as a bow.

"Hey! Bull-face! Look here!"

The hollow growled and charged at Emi. Before Emi could draw her bow back, a black figure beat her to it.

"What the…." Emi was confused as she saw the black figure coming to the ground.

"Hey! You! What was that?!"

The orange haired guy yelled at Emi as if she did something wrong. Emi again was disrupted as another voice came along.

"Ichigo! Will you stop with the yelling?! You're deeply ruining your image toward Emi!"

A girl with dark hair yelled back at the "Ichigo". As Emi was standing there watching, Ichigo and the girl yelling at each other, Emi put her necklace back on and quickly ran back to school.

"Wait! Emi!!" Emi just kept running because missing classes was just not her thing.

Back at the classroom she had just made it in time for 1st period. Emi knew it was going to be a long day.

"Ahh! Finally! Lunch time!" Emi waved her arms in the air while stretching. Emi quickly goes up to the roof to eat her lunch while she heard voices. Emi just decided to ignore the people but heard her name being called. '_Tons of people have been calling for me a lot lately..'_

"Oi, Emi, come over here. We wanna talk to ya about something."

Avoiding an explanation, Emi quickly bowed and turned around to leave. However a very tall dark man was standing in her way. Emi was already trapped with 5 people around her.

'_Shit' _was all Emi could really think about. Trying to get out of the situation, Emi tries to make a plan of escape in her head however her thoughts were broken with a familiar voice.

"Why do you have the Quincy cross?!" Ishida said as Emi gave a face.

Emi was surprised to find someone who knew about the Quincys. She turned to see Ishida while he had a stern look on his face.

"It's mine. My mother gave it to me." Emi replied. Ishida looked ready to ask a few more questions. So he asked, "It can't be. I'm the remaining of the quincys. There cannot be anymore, or at least that's what I heard."

Emi could not believe what Ishida was saying. However she had a brief sign of relief to know that her parents and herself are truly not the only ones living now.

"Well, then I hope you can add me into the survivors?" Emi could not help but smile. It was too great to have found out this information.

Ishida looked surprised at Emi's smile and quickly looked away, fixing his glasses.

"Ishida, are you okay? Your face looks red." Orihime said as she felt the heavy cloud of suspicion rise from everyone. Indeed, Ishida's face was red, but who knows why, no one knew.

"Well then, I guess we have another quincy in our hands. Let's eat, I'm starved." Ichigo went back to where he was seated and began to eat.

"Why don't you eat with us Emi? It'll be tons of fun!" Orihime said as she began to push Emi to sit next to her.

"Might as well right? We should all get along" Rukia went to her seat next to Ichigo and sat.

"Looks like I have no choice but to do so huh."

And well, this is how I met everyone. It seems like Ishida Uryu doesn't like it went people say his first name, but he likes to sow so he must be an okay guy.

Even though Ichigo has a somewhat mean looking face, he seems like a good guy. Orihime is your typical girly girl but she is fun to hang around with. Rukia is totally cool, the kind of person who is a tomboy but has her weak spots.

Chad is just so….tall. It saddens to me an extent where I would want to wear high heels at school, but that is not happening.

I guess I'm going to have to get used to this school. Fighting the hollow is going to be hard as usual, but I'm sure all 6 of us can do something about it. Like take turns?

………………………………..

AND CUT

Emi: weeeellll how was THAT?! I hope I didn't sound too alien to you all.

Ichigo: whatever. The problem is how you are going to do the 2nd chapter of this thing.

Rukia: what was the pairing of this story again?

Emi: sigh and I 3

Ichigo: uhhh good luck that him. He's such a geek that he has no time whatsoever for girls.

Emi/Ishida: SO NOT

Emi: gahhhh, anyway I don't appreciate flames. This thing popped in my head and so I did it. You could review and tell me how I did? Cause I'm not so good at these kind of things.

Ishida: Don't worry, Emi isn't the type of person who does "BAM, I'm in love" no no no. If she did that, I wouldn't even be here.

Orihime: haha as they say love will always find a way

Emi: or so they say. Good job Orihime! Lolz

Thanks for reading! And feel free to review and tell me what you thought. And by thoughts I meant NO FLAMES. I'll firkin kick your ass since you didn't read the summary.

Thanks everyone


End file.
